The Chaos Colleseum
by shadowkunu
Summary: Sonic Heroes spoiler. It's been three years since the Metal Overlord's defeat, and the Sonic Heroes get warped by Eggman into a virtual world to fight one another! Shadouge, I'm still waiting for other couples from reviewers.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note**: Sorry, kind reviewers. The other story will be discontinued until further notice. thanks for reviewing, tho. I've learned alot from you reveiwers. Anyway, on with the next story, inspired by Sonic Heroes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chaos Coliseum

-------------------------------

_It's been three years since the Metal Overlord's defeat, and the Sonic Heroes were handsomely rewarded by the president and other world leaders. Soon they all retired and settled their lives in Florida._

"Ahh... ain't life great?" came from none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

He had bought a mansion which was shared by Rouge the Bat and the other Sonic Heroes. Even though he couldn't swim like Amy or Sonic, Shadow was wading in the backyard private pool. Espio, Vector, and Cream were laying on the grass, sunbathing. Charmy was playing in the kiddie pool, Big went fishing in the marsh. Rouge was flirting with Knuckles, while Amy was lost in her own dreamland swooning over Sonic, while he was attemping to swim, being taught by Tails.

But looming overhead was the evil genius scientist known as Dr. Eggman.

"Heheh... insolent fools... they won't even know what hit them!" And with this, he flipped a green button, which sent a beam of light straight at the heroes. As quickly as it came, everyone vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ngghhh... huh? Where are we?" Shadow replied, rubbing his head.

"Uh? I don't know..." said Rouge. " everything is completey black..."

" It looks like we're not in Kansas anymore.." said Sonic. Everyone shot him a death-glare. " What? was it sumthin' i said?" at that moment, Eggman's face appeared in a huge monitor.

"Greetings, my disgusting little Mobians... heheh, confused? I finally have a plan to get rid of every Mobian on Earth"

Everyone cast each other a worried look, not knowing what was in store for them.

" In doing so, i've sent every Mobian to a virtual universe."

"WHAT!" they all said in unison.

" That's right, so pick your party well..."

"What party?" Espio interrupted.

"Oh, thats right. You'll be traveling in this game with two other members, and..." he said, trying to add suspense," IF you encounter another party, you have to eliminate them in a three-on-three death match!"

"NOOOO!" Cream cried.

"Oh yes! Isn't it brilliant? well its been fun, but i've got a planet to rule!" and with that, he warped them away, as they landedm in a totally different universe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** well I tried. Anywy, more chapters on the way. Please read&review.

**_Shadowkunu_**


	2. Meeting the Mobians

**Author's Note:** OK, i know that it has been a long time but then again, vacations take too long. I also had writer's block for the first time. Thanx for reviewing, i have used at least one of the teams listed on the reviews. I 've made my own characters so there will be 6 teams. And to my grateful reviewers:

**shadow-conker:** Don't worry, I plan to do so.

**Dean: **Thanx. I'll scramble up some other ppl.

**Rpgzamer:** I have my own characters, so it'll be at least similar to your idea.

**A/N:** I don't own Sonic, or any other of them licensed to Sega. I do own Sykez, Naomi, Raphael, Scruff, Patches, and Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chaos Colesium

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Well its been fun, but i've got a planet to rule!" and with that, Eggman warped them away, and as they landed in a totally different universe..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ow... my head...Huh? Hey guys, wake up!" Tails said, shaking everyone from the nausiating, spiraling trip that sent them here.

"Huh? Hey, where are we?" said Amy, rubbing her head. They had landed in what looked like a platform, with a glass dome over their heads to keep in the oxygen, floating above a purplish-gray planet.

" Welcome, players," said a large, round-looking robot on a square platform. " You have been chosen to take part in the Chaos Colesium. Before we begin, you will have the choice of a 15 minute intermission before the game starts."

" Yeah sure. That'll give us more than enough time to warm up." Shadow said stretching out his back.

" Well I guess so. Let's see if we can find a way to escape. That way we can catch Dr. Eggman and get out of here." Rouge said. She started looking around, feeling the wall/barrier for a door of some sort. Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer and hit it against the barrier, knocking her backwards. Sonic and Knuckles tried kicking and punching again and again with no avail. " Well.. I guess there's no way out..." said Charmy. Just then, Espio spotted a mysterious figure running in the opposite direction.

" Hey! You there! Freeze!" Espio shouted, getting everyone's attention. The figure stopped and looked at them as if to say something, but was tackled by Vector.

" Haha! Gotcha!" said Vector gripping the victim by the arm. The figure began to scream.

"Help! Somebody! Get this croc off me!" said the figure, in an Australian accent. Soon after, a greyish-brown cat with a robotic arm came running, at a speed that nearly rivalled Sonic's, jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to Vector's face, causing him to let go of his companion.

"Thanks," said the first figure. The cat nodded, and then turned to the group." Who do you think you are! Attacking one of your own kind? He did nothing to hurt you, and i expect for you to do the same."

" It wasn't our fault," said Cream, walking up to the cat. " Besides, we had no idea who he is. Can you forgive us mr. cat?" She put on a puppy-face, causing the cat to feel a little but guilty. Rouge, Shadow, and Amy rolled thier eyes. "Sucker..." Knuckles muttered, Big and Omega remained silent.(A/N well, where have you guys been!)

"Ok i forgive you. My name's Scruff the Cat." he said. " Mr. Scruff, sir, what happened to your arm?" Cream asked innocently. Scruff looked away, with a distant look on his face. "oh, sorry." she said as her chao landed on her head. "Chao Chao.." it said.

" Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya, mate." said the figure, dusting himself off, stepping closer to the group. He was a porcupine (A/N: are pocupines also hedgehogs?) about 16, Blond quills similar to Sonic's with dark orange streaks at the ends. He wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans, and orange-white sneakers to match. He wore a chain, and had his left ear pierced with a silver earring. "By the way mate, the name's Sykez," he said." Glad to meetcha, uh... whats ya name, little girl?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Cream, and this is my chao, Cheese." she said

At that moment, three other Mobians came running. "Hey Sykez! What's with ya? You scared the crud out of us!" said a pink poodle. She wore her hair in two pigtails, pink shirt, pink shorts, and pink shoes to match. She was 15.

"Yea...sorry Lily..." said Sykez. Lily rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair.

"Yeah, you screamed like Naomi!" said a rabbit rolling on the floor in laughter. Naomi, a purple hedgehog with blond streaks in her hair came over to the rabbit and kicked him. She wore a simple purple sweater with purple/ yellow lined pants.(Age:16)

"OW! I'm sorry!" said Raphael, a cute rabbit boy with perky ears, and his appearance similar to Tails. He wore a white T- shirt with blue shorts and a chain. He was at least 10.

Moments later, after everyone was introduced, Patches, an orange Hybrid (hedgehog/echidna) was running towards them, out of breath. "H-hey... you guys... didn't wait up...no fair..."he said collapsing.

" Uhhh... Yea like i said... mates. This is Patches." said Sykez. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but the large round robot interrupted him.

"Intermission over. prepare to be sorted into your parties..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Ok. I know its not to long. More reviews equals another chapter.

-Shadowkunu


End file.
